I Am Jack's Spechless
by Albert J. Henckels
Summary: Saat aku mencarinya ke seluruh negara bagian, dan seperti nyamuk di malam hari, dia muncul begitu saja dan mengatakan hal yang mungkin akan terus berdengung di kepalaku. Slash, SUPER SPOILER, harus di baca setelah menonton filmnya atau membaca novelnya.


Disclaimer: Semua tokoh yang terlibat _Officialy—_milik _**Chuck Palahniuk **_dalam novelnya, untuk Film 1999—milik _**David Fincher**__,_ dan untuk fic ini murni 100% milik saya

**ENJOY READING**

**-Fight Club-**

"Kau melanggar janjimu."

Demi tuhan, rasanya seperti tersambar petir saat kalimat itu menyambarku dari belakang.

"_Jesus_, Tyler!" kataku dan memandangnya seperti melihat hantu.

Wajahnya menghadapku, sulit mengetahui apa ia benar-benar memandangku karena ia memakai kacamata yang—ya ampun norak luar biasa. Dan apa-apaan itu, jaket berbulu dan sepatu yang ia pakai.

"Kau bicara padanya tentang aku." balasnya cepat.

Jujur, aku tidak bisa berpikir. Keadaan ini benar-benar membuat aku kacau. Aku belasan kali naik-turun pesawat dan singgah di puluhan bar hanya untuk mencari pertanggung jawabannya, karena ulahnya yang membuat orang-orang gila dirumah semakin banyak dan mulai membicarakan hal-hal aneh dan ya tuhan—bahkan Bob temanku mati dengan kepala hancur separo. Belum lagi kini, orang-orang gila yang bergabung di fightclub mulai memanggilku Tyler. Tyler Durden. _Hell_, aku bukan Tyler. Laki-laki yang duduk dengan kaki disilang didepankulah yang bernama Tyler.

"_What the fuck is goin' on?_"

Ia membalas cepat. "Aku cuma minta satu hal, satu hal sederhana." ia bahkan terlihat santai.

"Kenapa orang berpikir aku adalah kau?!" tanyaku, mulai tak tahan dengan semua ini yang terasa seperti akan meledak dikepalaku.

Tyler diam. Ia memainkan jari-jarinya di lengan kursi. Ia terlihat berpikir.

"Jawab aku!" teriakku.

Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum melepas kacamatanya—_thank_ _god_ itu menggangguku— dan memandangku.

"Duduk." katanya.

Aku menuruti, berjalan mendekatinya keujung kasur dan duduk. Pandanganku masih tertuju padanya. _I'm freakin' out_.

"Jawab aku! Kenapa orang berpikir kalau aku adalah kau?" ucapku sesaat setelah pantatku menyentuh kasur.

"Aku pikir kau tahu." balasnya singkat.

Ia mengambil rokok dan menjepitnya dimulutnya.

Aku hanya terdiam. Sangat jelas jawabannya tidak menjawab sama sekali. Petunjuk pun tidak. Terima kasih Tyler.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu!"

"Ya, kau tahu." balasnya cepat hampir memotong perkataanku. "Kenapa orang-orang selalu bingung antara aku dan kau." lanjutnya. Ia mengambil korek, dan menyulut rokok di mulutnya.

"A-aku tak tahu." berpikir dan mengucapkan sesuatu akan membuat mu tergagap tanpa sadar.

Tapi kemudian aku ingat satu misi dari proyek Mayhem, saat kita menyabotase seorang komisaris yang aku lupa namanya.

Bukan saat aku tak percaya melihat Tyler yang menyeret orang itu ke dalam toilet.

Melainkan, aku melihat diriku sendiri menyeret orang itu.

_Oh my god._

Aku memandangnya. Ia membalas pandanganku dengan seringai di mulutnya.

Aku mengedipkan mata tak percaya. Mulutku terbuka dan mulutnya semakin menyeringai.

"_You got it_." ucapnya masih dengan seringaian. Aku bahkan tak sadar rokok di mulutnya sudah di terjepit di tangannya.

"_No_." sungguh, aku bingung setengah mati.

Kepalaku kembali mengingat proyek Mayhem itu.

Tapi lagi-lagi aku melihat diriku mengatakan _do not fuck with us_ pada komisaris itu didepan wajahnya yang seharusnya Tylerlah yang mengatakan itu.

_Oh god_.

"Katakan." Tyler kembali mendesak.

Aku tak tahu apa yang akan aku katakan.

"K-karena k-kita orang yang sama." aku terdengar gila. Sungguh aku tak percaya.

"Benar sekali."

"A-aku tak mengerti semua ini."

Tyler menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. "Kau mencari jalan untuk mengubah hidupmu, kau tak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Yang kau harapkan adalah menjadi seseorang, yaitu aku." ia merentangkan tangannya, menyombongkan diri.

"Aku melihat seperti yang kau inginkan, aku bergerak seperti seperti yang kau inginkan. Aku pintar, tangguh, dan yang terpenting aku bebas melakukan hal-hal yang kau tak bisa."

"T-tidak!" aku menelan ludah. Ini terdengar sangat mengerikan.

"I-ini tak mungkin. I-ini gila."

"Tidak, ini tidak gila." ia melepas sandaran di kursi, duduk menopang pada pahanya dan berbicara sangat dekat padaku. "Semua orang melakukannya."

Ia melanjutkan. "Dan kau melakukannya. Setiap hari. Secara perlahan kau membiarkan dirimu," ia menyeringais lagi. "menjadi Tyler Durden."

"_Oh my god_." aku membiarkan mulutku terbuka sedari tadi, aku bahkan kehilangan kontrol kelopak mataku yang terus berkedip, tak percaya dengan apa yang Tyler ucapkan.

"Ja-jadi—"

"Ya?" ia menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam.

"A-aku bercinta dengan diriku sendiri?!"

Tyler bersender pada kursi saat asap rokok keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menyeringai.

"Setidaknya sekarang kau tahu kenapa kita selalu _keluar_ bersamaan."

**-fin-**

Apa yang telah saya lakukan? -_- Oh, dan sepertinya ini adalah fanfic pertama di fandom ini yang berbahasa indonesia :D

Mind to Review?

Fri, 8/08/2014, 07:29 PM, Karawang, Indonesia


End file.
